henshinheroesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Fangire
The Fangire are vampire-like creatures. Appearance The Fangire are the creatures that inspired the vampires of legend. At first a Fangire appears to be nothing more than a human, be it a handsome man, an old crone, a cute little girl or anything in between. But if they feel peckish they can shift into their true demonic form. The true form of a Fangire is usually quite tall and is usually brightly colored, either one uniform color like blue or red, or garishly colored in reds, greens, yellows and purples that are arranged on their bodies to look and feel a bit like very strong stained glass. They often appear as a different animal, but very stylized and standing on two legs. Abilities As would be expected from what are essentially vampires, they have fangs. However these fangs aren't in their teeth, instead they appear to be giant glassy daggers. Said daggers appear seemingly out of nowhere somewhere nearby the Fangire who summoned them, always in groups of two, and with a simple gesture the Fangire can fling the daggers towards his or her prey. The fangs bury themselves in the victims neck (two fangs for each victim, one on the left and one on the right) all color is drained out of the thrashing victim until they fall to the ground, completely transparent through and through. Unless they get themselves killed by a particularly strong human, another Fangire or something else a Fangire can live for well over three hundred years. Even if they do get themselves killed the Fangire's soul will fly free from the body (unless someone has the power to obliterate the soul along with the body) and eventually create a new body that they continue their life in. Other times the soul will seek out other disembodied Fangire and they will merge with each other to form a Sabbat. Some Fangire possess other abilities unique to them, like multiplication, spitting foam or super speed. Many Fangire can break part of their body off, the shattered fragments of glass can form together into a weapon. When a Fangire is about to feed or transform the lower half of their face, including their neck, becomes criss-crossed in a sort of stained glass effect. Sabbat A Sabbat is a gigantic hulking monstrosity that somewhat resembles a chandelier, it has tentacles sprouting from it's body that can tear entire buildings apart, it would take something equally as powerful to stand a fleeting chance against a Sabbat. The Rest The Fangire race in general are plotting to take over the world by wiping out every other species on the planet, they may keep some other species that prove useful soldiers alive as they make excellent cannon fodder. They also want to keep some of the human race alive and farm (or maybe hunt) them as they are very tasty. However there are an increasing number of Fangire who are uncomfortable with this and only want peace among the human race. Each Fangire has an incredibly long, very elaborate name that is usually some sort of overly long phrase like "The Sincerity and Melancholy that the Twin Impostors Dream About" or "The Dressing Table Grieving the Half Brother's Strange Attitude". When a Fangire dies, their body turns to brightly colored, sparkling glass and then promptly collapses. Well Known Members *Sonoko Kurenai (Half-Fangire) *Watarau Kurenai (Half-Fangire) *Sherlock West *Damien Drake *Jack Frost *Andrea Harkins Category: Species